La apuesta
by redmane
Summary: Resubiendo. Pequeño one shot dedicado a mi esposa


**LA APUESTA.**

Draco se encontraba sentado en su despacho de la mansión Malfoy, tomándose un té temprano por la mañana y rodeado de papeles con muchas cifras de sus múltiples negocios, y aun cuando parecía muy ocupado, su mente se encontraba muy lejos, en el recuerdo de una apuesta de hace más de 5 años.

 _FLASHBACK_

Se veía increíble cuando se enojaba, por eso es que a Draco le encantaba molestarla.

\- "Ya te lo dije Granger, a ustedes siempre los tienen en demasiada estima, la mayoría de ustedes los leones, incluso me atrevo a decir que tu eres la única excepción, tienen mas suerte que talento o inteligencia."

\- "¡¿Ah si?! ¿Eso crees hurón botador?, por que a menos que recuerde mal, tus dos amigos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle apenas y pueden diferenciar entre el mango y la cola de una escoba."

-"Bueno, pero es que como lo acepté contigo, hay excepciones a las reglas sangre sucia, pero te lo repito, cualquier cosa que nombres la podemos hacer mucho mejor que cualquier Gryffindor."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione y el semblante de Draco pasó de estar tranquilo y divertido a dubitativo. ¿Qué se traía entre manos Granger?

-"Supongo que como el señor rubio oxigenado está tan seguro, no tendrá problemas en hacer una apuesta, ¿o si?"

-"Ehhh….." – Draco dudó un momento, pero recobrando su altivez, respondió: - "De acuerdo pelo de arbusto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

-"Quiero que durante todo el día de hoy, incluso después de que hayan terminado las clases, durante el desayuno, durante la comida y la cena, ¡quiero que no me digas un solo insulto!"

Draco se quedó helado, el había pensado en algún reto escolar o algo que lo desafiara mediante magia, pero no insultar a Granger sería una tarea titánica para Draco, insultarla ya formaba parte de su personalidad y no hacerlo sería casi como ir en contra de sus principios. Draco empezaba a dudar hasta que se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Hermione, ese simple gesto de altivez de parte de Granger fue mas que suficiente para que a Malfoy le hirviera la sangre. Nadie se burla de un Malfoy sin pagar las consecuencias.

-"Muy bien Granger, apostemos"

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de quedarse sin palabras, pensó en tentar un poco el orgullo de Draco pero imaginó que no querría ensuciarse con un pequeño juego como este.

-"¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

-"N..no, claro que no Malfoy, apostemos. Déjame pensar….muy bien, si yo gano limpiaras la sala común sin magia y si tu ganas, no se, puedo ayudarte con las tareas o algo asi"

-"Jajajajajajaja, no Granger, no lo creo, si vamos a apostar, el premio tiene que ser algo interesante" – Dijo Draco con malicia y el rostro de Hermione fue palideciendo poco a poco –"Si, mucho mas interesante, aunque para que no pienses que soy malo o que quiero aprovecharme de ti te diré que será el mismo para ambos"

-"¡¿Qué estás tramando hurón?!"

-"El que pierda deberá ser esclavo del que gane todo un día"

-"¡¿Qu…que?! ¿A que quieres jugar Malfoy?"

-"Esas son mis condiciones Granger, tómalo o déjalo"

-"Ehh…yo…- Hermione estaba abrumada, no quería ser esclava de ese maldito rubio, pero por otra parte, si el perdía sería su esclavo. Pronto la mente de Hermione se puso a razonar, no encontraba manera alguna en la que Draco pudiera aguantar todo un día sin insultarla. Pronto se calmó y le tendió una mano a Draco – "Muy bien Malfoy, trato hecho"

Ambos salieron de la sala común de los premios anuales y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Hermione pensaba en que el resto del día se la pasaría tentando a Draco, en pociones se sentaría junto a el y le pediría los ingredientes, en herbología no dejaría de molestarlo con las tentácula venenosa y en transformaciones, la última clase del día que compartía con el Slytherin, trataría de que hablara los conjuros para hacer que perdiera la apuesta, y que decir de las comidas, solo tendría que pasar por la mesa de Slytherin y esto sería demasiado para el rubio. Si, pensó Hermione, esto ya lo tengo ganado.

Al terminar la primera clase, DCAO, Hermione apresuró a sus amigos hacia el aula de pociones, pero al llegar a la puerta no vio a Malfoy reunido con los demás Slytherin. Un tanto decepcionada entró al aula y le preguntó al Profesor Slughorn en voz baja, para que no la escucharan:

-"Disculpe profesor, ¿sabe donde está Malfoy?"

-"Me temo que no puede acompañarnos Señorita Granger, recibí una nota de su parte diciéndome que estaba indispuesto el día de hoy"

Hermione se quedó pensativa, esta mañana lo vio perfectamente en la sala común, a menos que…

Conforme pasaba el día, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba en ningún lugar, tenía una nota para el resto de las materias, no estaba en la biblioteca ni en la enfermaría, tampoco bajó al comedor y tampoco estaba en los pasillos. Incluso le pidió prestado el mapa del merodeador a Harry para buscarlo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar.

Al final del día, se rindió y por fin se dirigió a la sala común que compartía con el rubio, y para su sorpresa lo encontró ahí leyendo un libro a la luz del fuego de la chimenea.

-"Vaya, Granger, por fin llegas. Bueno, creo que he ganado la apuesta ¿cierto?

-"Pero…tu…que….¡Malfoy!, ¿Faltaste a las clases y te desapareciste para ganar?

-"Claro Granger, no puedes quejarte, todo el día estuviste tranquila y sin mi presencia" – contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-"¡Pero eso es trampa, maldito hurón tramposo!"

-"Lo siento Granger, nunca especificaste de que manera tenía que cumplir con lo de no insultarte, así que sería mejor que te prepararas para lo que te espera mañana. Deberías agradecer que es sábado y así no tendrás que soportarme durante clases."

Draco se fue a su habitación riendo y dejó a una muy enfadada Hermione sola en la sala común que compartían.

Al otro día, el suplicio de Hermione fue creciendo conforme pasaban las horas: desde levantar toda la habitación de Malfoy sin magia, pasando por realizar sus deberes de cada asignatura, cortando y mezclando ingredientes para pociones, elaborando complejos apuntes de transformaciones y encantamientos, hasta separar su ropa por colores (tarea no tan difícil ya que Malfoy tenía casi en su totalidad prendas de colores sobrios, pero si muy tediosa por que tenía mas ropa que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido), y toda esta humillación acrecentada por el hecho de que con cada orden, Hermione debía responder con un "si, amo".

Hermione nunca estuvo tan agradecida de que llegara la noche, solo un poco más y podría librarse de Malfoy. Pero por desgracia Draco tenía más planes, unos que siempre soñó con ver cumplidos, pero que nunca pensó en llevar a cabo.

-"Muy bien Granger, has hecho cada cosa que te he pedido, debo reconocer que por lo menos sabes cumplir tu palabra"

-"Claro que lo se maldito hurón…"

-"No, no, no Granger, ¿donde quedaron tus modales?, casi ha terminado el día, pero solo tengo otra petición" – Hermione estaba impaciente, ya quería librarse de Malfoy y hacerlo pagar por tal humillación – "Quiero que pases esta noche conmigo"

-"¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! Demonios Malfoy, eso si que no, ¿a que crees que estás jugando engreído…?"

Pero fue silenciada por los labios de Draco, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose, lo único que supo fue que no quería que ese beso terminara.

Cuando al fin Draco se separó, Hermione lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y con los ojos llenos de dudas, le preguntó:

-"¿Por qué Malfoy?

Draco se tomó su tiempo para grabar cada facción de Hermione, acarició sus mejillas y sonriendo de lado contestó:

-"Hermione, desde hace mucho tiempo te he deseado, solo que nunca tuve el valor de romper con el estigma que tengo de mi familia. Vi la oportunidad con la apuesta y quise aprovecharla, ¿Es tan malo eso?"

-"Pero yo… y tu…"

-"Shhhh, no pienses, solo déjate llevar…..me encantas Hermione"

-"….y tu a mi, Draco"

Esa noche no importaba la sangre, el estatus, el origen, las casas, no importaba nada, lo único que importaba es que eran dos personas queriendo fusionarse en uno solo, mirándose con ojos extraños pero cálidos y placenteros. Esa noche algo cambió, no solo fue el deseo el que hizo su aparición, había algo más, y Draco sabía que desde esa noche no tendría ojos para nadie mas que para Hermione y sabía que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Draco salió de sus recuerdos y se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, siempre tenía la misma reacción al recordar como había empezado todo. Es extraño como pasa el tiempo, ahí sentado vio la foto que tenía de su esposa y su hijo y suspiró, quien hubiera dicho que el y Hermione seguirían juntos después de 5 años. Con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro de su esposa en la foto, Draco pensó:

 _-"Y TODA LA VIDA QUE NOS QUEDA POR DELANTE AMOR"_

 **FIN**


End file.
